Compromise
by pandorabox82
Summary: When Aaron goes to Dave's cabin to ask for advice on hies relationship issues, he gets more than he bargained for. Will he use the information to force his friend into a compromise?


"When are you going to tell the others that I'm still alive?" she asked breathlessly, digging her fingers into David's hair. He mumbled something against her vulva and she let out a sharp gasp, digging her foot into his thigh.

"Hey, Dave, I just thought I'd drop in and see…" Erin looked up into Aaron's shocked face and gulped, tugging at her lover's hair. He didn't pull back, though, instead pressing forward, his tongue pumping in and out of her as his nose bumped against her clit. The orgasm caused her to stagger forward a little and she bent over her beloved, letting herself go.

Tenderly, David pushed her away from him before he stood and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What were you saying, cara?" he asked, panting heavily.

"We have company, dearest."

David turned at looked at Aaron, and she was sure he saw how red the man's cheeks were, at having caught them in such a compromising act. His arm tightened around her waist and she shrugged a little at the unspoken words in the gesture. "Hello, Hotch. I didn't expect to have you out to the cabin today."

"Obviously," the man drily replied, trying to look anywhere but at them. "I'm going to head to the library and when you're both decent, we can talk."

Once he had left them alone, Erin began to giggle uncontrollably. "I fail to find this funny, cara. He knows what you sound like when you climax, now."

She shook her head, leaning against him as she continued to giggle. "It's a stress reaction, Davie. Where did my panties end up?" she murmured, resting her head on his chest. He shook his head, and she moaned a little in aggravation. "This is a really short skirt, you know."

"I know. But I doubt he'll peek up it. I mean, you saw how red his cheeks were. I've never seen him blush like that before. Have you?"

Erin shook her head as she straightened her skirt. "No, I haven't. But then again, I haven't had the opportunity to be caught in such a delicate situation before. Does my hair look all right?" She reached up to pat it, and then caught her lover's lecherous grin. "What?"

"If you walk into the library looking like that, I might just have to ravish you in front of Hotch once more. You look good enough to eat." She felt her own blush rise to her cheeks and ran her hand down her face and neck, quickly coming to realize that her blouse was still unbuttoned and her bra undone. "I am so glad that you wore the front clasp bra this afternoon."

"So Aaron has seen my breasts, then. And you really don't mind that?"

David shook his head. "Why would I mind him seeing the sheer perfection that is you? Besides, his heart is otherwise engaged, and I doubt he would view you sexually. I, on the other hand…"

His voice trailed off as he stalked towards her. Erin smiled a little nervously as she backed up, the wall stopping her progress away from him. "He's waiting for us, honey," she whispered as David bent over her, his lips hovering over her breasts.

"Let him wait. Seeing you like that, all dewy and skittish, wondering if he'll catch us again, wondering if he'll get off to the sight of us fucking, does something to me. It makes me want to ravish you again, right here and now."

She gulped and nodded, unconsciously arching up into him, letting his lips touch her flesh. He chuckled knowingly and let his tongue snake out, flicking against her nipple in a most pleasing rhythm, and she buried her fingers in his hair once more, holding him close. "Um, that feels delicious, Davie. But I'm not up for putting on a show for Aaron. What if he comes looking for us again?"

"He won't, I promise. But I think we should take this to the kitchen. Last time we tried to make love against the wall, you had that bruise on the back of your head for weeks."

Erin felt her resolve to rebuff him wane and she pulled him back down to her breasts as she nodded. "Fine, take me there."

"Gladly." She squeaked a little as he caught his arm around her knees and swung her up against his chest, carrying her to the kitchen and gently laying her down on the table. David returned to suckling at her breast as his hands parted her legs, his fingers brushing against her labia.

Erin could feel her breathing start to speed up as he pulled her closer to the edge of the table, fitting himself between her legs. "Yes!" she cried out as he entered her, filling her completely. As he slowly pumped in and out of her body, he lifted her legs to rest over his shoulder, filling her more fully. She reached out and wrapped her hand around the edge of table, needing something to hold on to, to anchor her so that she wouldn't go flying apart.

"Oh, damn it all to hell," she vaguely heard Aaron say as she came, the orgasm bowing her body up impossibly high. "Are you both high on aphrodisiacs?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around David, holding close to him. "Nothing like that, Aaron. I was only cleared yesterday to go back to living normally, and we're making up for lost time." She was panting as she spoke, and she smiled as she felt David run his hands up and down her back. "I hear, I hear that they've picked out my replacement already."

"Uh huh. But now that you're alive, surely you're coming back." Erin looked up into his face and saw that he was looking anywhere but at them.

"No, I've already spoken with the Director. This incident with Curtis opened my eyes to what I really needed in my life. And that does not include running the BAU. Don't look for a moment," she said pushing away from her beloved and quickly fastening her bra, adjusting how her breasts sat in it before buttoning her blouse and tugging down her skirt. David followed suit in righting his clothes and then joined her in sitting on the table, looking at Aaron.

"All right, we're decent now, Hotch." He met her eye and she smiled tenderly at him. "I'm sorry, we just can't keep our hands off each other. Surely you must know what that is like."

Aaron smiled a little at those words, and Erin relaxed against her David, letting him rub her arm gently. "A little. Which is why I was coming over here to talk with you."

David nodded and pulled Erin tightly to his chest. Sighing a little, she rested her head there, listening to his heart as Aaron pulled out a chair and sat down in front of them. "All right, Hotch, tell us what is going on in that head of yours."

A faint blush stained the man's cheeks, and Erin wondered why he would be embarrassed to speak about anything in front of her. "Well, you know I've been seeing someone new, ever since the, your, whatever the hell that was out at the cemetery. Do your kids even know you're alive?"

The abrupt change caught Erin off guard and she shook her head lightly, frowning a little. "No. The Marshal told me that if we were to even breathe a word of my survival, there was a good chance that the job would be finished. And it took time for the DNA results to come back from the bone fragments found in the rubble. When a sample is that degraded, there had to be a more thorough examination. That's why Davie took the next week off. We're telling them tomorrow." A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she sighed deeply. "They're probably going to hate me."

Aaron met her eye steadily as he shook his head. "My father was a bastard who compromised a lot of his personal morals for quick pleasure, and yet I would have given anything for one day more with him. They'll get over it."

She began crying in earnest, snuggling even closer to her beloved, letting him pull her up into his lap so that she could curl up in a ball and cling to him. "You're giving me hope, Aaron. I don't do hope well."

"You should."

As David rubbed her back soothingly, he began to speak once more. "So, you came out to ask me about how to navigate your relationship with Jennifer." Erin stiffened a little, not realizing that things had changed so much in the few weeks that she had been gone. "You might want to fill Erin in here a little. I haven't told her much of what's been happening, since I wanted her to focus on getting better."

Aaron nodded and reached out to her. Hesitantly, she clasped his hand and he ran his thumb back and forth over the back of it. "Will decided that it would be in his best interest if he didn't attend your funeral. JJ was furious, to say the least, since she had not wanted to attend another funeral alone. Your death really shook up the team, Erin. Of course, Garcia has always had in in her head that you were still alive, that you were going to pull an Emily, and now you have. You two are going to have to break the news to her, since it was you two who got her into that mess."

His hand tightened around hers and she wondered what exactly was running through his mind as he looked at her. "That will be fine. We could have the team over for supper next Sunday." She smiled tremulously as Aaron and he nodded.

"Well, we're encountering a bit of a problem now. Your replacement is someone she butted heads with during her time with the State Department."

"Don't tell me the Director chose Matthew to replace me," she groaned, burying her face in David's neck.

"Yeah. I was going to break it to you Monday. I didn't want to spoil the weekend or put you in a bad mood before your kids got here. It wasn't my first choice, either." She nodded and let him hug her tightly as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"He's not going to look the other way, you know, Aaron. He's even more of a hard ass than I was, to your detriment in this case."

Aaron sighed and squeezed her hand once more. "So, we need to keep things quiet."

She thought for a moment, kneading her free hand into the loose fabric of David's shirt. "I could pull a few strings with the Director. I still owe you a favor, and the Director owes me, well, us, big time from the whole Curtis fiasco. He should never have been allowed to get so close to us. We should have had round the clock surveillance until he was caught."

"If wishes were fishes, Erin," Dave whispered in her ear as Aaron's thumb slipped low to caress her wrist.

"So, I'll make certain that there isn't anything that blocks your way, if you want to pursue a relationship with Jennifer." She turned her face to look at him once more and caught the shy smile that ghosted over his face. "Make sure that you get everyone to come out to the cabin next Sunday evening."

"As long as you promise me that there will be no more displays like the one I walked in on today. I'm not sure that everyone on the team would be quite so…"

"Discreet?" Erin helpfully supplied, arching her eyebrow as she reached up to brush away a few errant tears from her cheeks. "At least, that's what we would hope for."

He nodded and then stood, coming over to her side as he released her hand. "I can be that for you and Dave." He opened his arms, and she leaned into them, resting her forehead on his chest. "Welcome home, Erin," he whispered and she sighed gently.

"Thank you." They pulled away and she slipped off David's lap, looking up into Aaron's eyes. "We'll see you later."

"And you won't forget to make that call, right?"

"I promise I will not forget." He nodded and then hugged her once more. She was a little shocked at the embrace, but leaned into him, resting her head on his chest once more. As the hug continued on, she felt herself crying once more. Aaron murmured soft words in her ear that she couldn't make out, but they soothed her.

"You're still here," she finally caught and she nodded, clinging to him a little tighter. "Shh, Erin. You're safe."

"And tender," she murmured. He nodded against her head and she sighed lightly before pulling away from him and moving over to David. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she took the hint, relaxing against him. "It's been a little disconcerting, trying to separate the hallucinations from reality. I think you were there."

"I was."

"Thank you." Again, Aaron nodded and then leaned in to softly kiss her cheek.

"I would do it again. Have a good day."

"Oh, we plan on it, Aaron," her David replied and she smiled through her tears as Aaron blushed. "I would say sorry for the mental pictures, but next time, I think you'll knock first."

Aaron just shook his head as he strode from the room, and Erin turned into her beloved, letting him enclose her in a tight hug. "I really want to go take a nap right about now."

"We can do that. I need to keep your stamina up after all." She let out a watery giggle and nodded, stepping back a little and holding out her hand to him. David clasped it and they went upstairs together, and he paused her before the bedroom door. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

He nodded and picked her up, cradling her to his chest as he carried her over the threshold. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too." He laid her down on the bed gently and then straddled her, resting his weight on his legs and hers as he bent in to unbutton her blouse and unhook her bra. "I thought we were going to nap?"

"You can't sleep all covered up in clothes."

"I've done it for fifty years previously," she gently teased, sitting up so that he could tug off the garments.

"Until you met me, that is," he teased back, bending down to peck at her lips. She giggled as she nodded and kissed him again. "Now, do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, please, Davie." He grinned at her and made short work of the shirt he was wearing, tossing it to the floor as he fumbled with his belt and pants. She arched her hips up a little and ran the zipper of her skirt down her ass, wiggling it down her hips and finally kicking it off her legs. David was just as nude as she was by the time she was finished, and she smiled up at his face. She was about to speak once more when a large yawn tore out of her body.

"Go to sleep, cara. We can pick this up when you wake up." She nodded and cuddled up close to him, her hand curling around his shoulder. His own fingers traced lines on her back, relaxing her and helping her to drift off into a deep sleep, her heart full of love.


End file.
